robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Golf Club
}} |filename = GolfClub (GTA Vice City) GOLFCLUB (GTA V) gclub (GTA V, Model name) GCLUB (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes (All games) |spawnped = Golfers (All games) |spawnvehicle = Caddy (GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories) |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Golf Club is a weapon and a golfing equipment appeared in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It also appeared, although not as a weapon, in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design 3D Universe In the 3D Universe games, the Golf Club retained the overall design, with the exception of few detailings on it. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Golf Club remained similar to the 3D Universe renditions, only that the edge of the club is more squared than that of the 3D Universe renditions. Perfromance 3D Universe It has moderate power and long reach, allowing the player to attack several enemies providing they are close together. It can be swung whilst stationary, or running. The Golf Club is a very useful weapon to use on victims on the ground, as it is used very quickly once a person falls down. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Although the club is not the fastest weapon in combat (as the knife hits faster), it seems to be the fastest weapon to hit whilst running. Subsequently, in scenarios in which two people simultaneously run to melee attack one another, the person wielding golf club tends to strike first. GTA V Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model GolfClub-InGame-GTAVC.png|Tommy Vercetti with a Golf Club in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. GolfClub-InGame-GTASA.png|A Golf Club in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Golf_Club-TBoGT.png|A golf club in The Ballad of Gay Tony; while not available as a weapon, the golf club is used during golf activities. GolfClub-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HUD Icon GolfClub-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. GolfClub-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. GolfClub-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. GolfClub-GTAVCS-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. GolfClub-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. GolfClub-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Leaf Links, Vice Beach - Behind the Leaf Links Golf Club clubhouse. *Entering a Caddy also gives the player a golf club if the melee weapon slot is free. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Mulholland, Los Santos - At the base of the broadcasting tower behind the large Vinewood Sign. * Angel Pine, Whetstone - In a garage on the southwest side of Angel Pine. * Avispa Country Club, San Fierro - Beside the entrance to the Avispa Country Club building. * Yellow Bell Golf Course, Las Venturas - On top of the overhang behind the main clubhouse. * Sometimes if you hit a car, the driver will come out with a golf club. * Entering the Caddy will automatically give you a golf club. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Leaf Links, Vice Beach - West side of the north part of Leaf Links Golf Club. * Leaf Links, Vice Beach - Driving range at the north part of the golf course. * Leaf Links, Vice Beach - Northwest of a path loop connecting the north and central parts of the golf course. * Leaf Links, Vice Beach - South of the bridge connecting the golf course to Vice Point. * Leaf Links, Vice Beach - By a tree in the middle part of the south island of the golf course. *Entering a Caddy also gives the player a golf club if the melee weapon slot is free. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Los Santos Golf Club, Richman - The player is granted one after playing a round of golf. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Los Santos Golf Club - Can be acquired by scaring or killing any golfer to make them drop their club. *Can be found in player-created content, such as Deathmatches , Captures and LTS. *Can be found in a shack on an island in North Chumash. Trivia 3D Universe * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, if the player attacks a person who is lying on the ground or dead, he swings the club as he would for a golf shot. * It is one of three melee weapons used in rampages in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, along with the Chainsaw and the Katana. Bugs Grand Theft Auto V *If the player enters GTA Online and then goes back to Story Mode, the golf club will disappear from the weapon wheel of all three protagonists. This similarly happens with Molotov Cocktails and the Baseball Bat. See Also *Hockey Stick - a skin replacement used in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Baseball Bat - another sport-related weapon. Navigation }}es:Palo de golf pt:Taco de Golf ru:Клюшка для гольфа Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons